Controllable Desires
by BeautifulEdwardChallenge
Summary: Edward's on his way to the Denali's after meeting Bella. Tanya tries to control her desires for Edward before he arrives. All Tanya's POV. Set at the beginning of Twilight.  Beautiful Edward Challenge Anonymous Entry.


**Beautiful Edward Challenge Anonymous Entry**

**Story Title:** Controllable Desires

**Summary:** Edward's on his way to the Denali's after meeting Bella. Tanya tries to control her desires for Edward before he arrives. All Tanya's POV. Set at the beginning of Twilight.

**Word count: **2096

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight Saga, or any of the characters.

**Visit the other stories in this challenge: http:/ tinyurl . com / beautED**

**(add one more / before tiny, remove spaces and paste into a new window)**

**~0~**

**Controllable Desires**

No matter how many times I had seen him, nor the distance between his visits, the sculpted planes of his face always stunned me when I saw them again.

I had seen his golden eyes reflected in those of my family, and his, but for reasons unknown the molten brown of Edward's eyes drew me in like no other. His eyes, like my own, were a beacon to the rest of the supernatural world that we were different. Outcasts, animal drinkers, denying our own thirst. There were only twelve of us in the world with these kind of eyes- not vivid red like the rest of our kind- and yet I saw only his.

Perhaps it was the almond shape, or the way they were set just below his deep, sharp eyebrows. Perhaps it was due to his gift, the way his brow would pull down and his eyes set ablaze as he processed the thoughts of those around him, constantly alert for threats upon his family. A task he'd so dutifully taken upon himself decades earlier.

I sighed, placing my hairbrush down on the vanity table I sat at. Edward had just called. He was coming for a visit, alone. He'd said he didn't know how long he was going to stay for and I couldn't help the involuntary shudder that shot up my spine with the prospect. I knew it was foolish to get my hopes up- like I'd done so many times before- Edward had made his position clear. Yet the hope still ignited like fire in my veins that one day he would relent. That one day, just maybe, he would be mine.

I was over a thousand years old and if I had my way with Edward he would definitely not be my first. I had taken the virginity of so many men, before taking their lives swiftly afterward, but I'd desired no man more than I desired Edward Cullen. I wanted to claim him, I_ had_ claimed him, I only wish he'd claim me in return, preferably with the raw passion I'd always dreamed of him possessing.

I remembered vividly the first time I met Edward. Not only due to the perfect recall of my vampire mind, but also the way in which his face, and sculpted body, had instantly drawn me in.

Carlisle had stumbled across our family a few decades previously and he was keen to introduce us to his new companion. They had come to our home, at that time we were nestled on the outskirts of Vancouver. Carlisle had greeted us with his typical warm smile, before motioning to the tall figure just behind him. Edward was leaning against the porch post, his head bowed, if in nonchalance or awkwardness I wasn't sure.

The first thing I noticed was his hair. It didn't remind me of a flame, it wasn't bright enough. More like the color of lava, once it had finished spewing from the earth and the outer edges had begun to cool. I'd never seen hair like it in all my years. The way the hues of brown, rust, blond, gold and red flowed through his unruly mane reminded me of bronze metal, especially given his statuesque pose.

I greeted him, playing the dutiful hostess as I quickly drank in his features. His head snapped up, our eyes met, and I was lost, even though they were still a brilliant red at the time, belaying his newborn status. His face was far more beautiful than I could have imagined. Sharp cheekbones cut across his face like blades, creating hollow recesses between them and his strong jaw. The shadowy concaves of his cheeks would disappear when he clenched his teeth. It didn't matter whether he did it out of angry, of thirst or in response to someone's thoughts, it was always alluring. It made him look dark, dangerous even, a look that suited him well.

His nose was strong and straight, the definition of masculinity without being overbearing on his narrow face. It had been hard to pry my gaze away from such a face, but the desire to assess his body became overwhelming.

His shoulders were broad, and yet in not in an obvious way. Not in the way that the strong men in the circus shows that toured the states at the time had been. They always seemed to be out of balance and yet Edward looked perfectly in proportion.

His rolled up shirt sleeves gave me a perfect view of his arms as we shook hands. His muscles looked taut and strong, his grip confirmed it as his large hand engulfed my petite one.

I melted at the contact between our skin, surprising myself by instantly wanting to get closer, to feel his hard abs pressed up against my body. I had never had a reaction like that to anyone before. The way he made me feel was as if I_ needed_ him to touch me, caress me. It felt like my heart had restarted, only to stop again at the breath taking beauty before me.

One corner of his mouth lifted into a small half smile, crinkling the corners of eyes, and if I could, I would have passed out.

I brushed these thoughts aside as I prepared for his current visit. I had been mortified that night to learn that Edward could read thoughts,_ my_ thoughts as I'd assessed him so appreciatively. I had desperately hoped that he would show an interest in me after that. I'd spent the rest of night wondering if his newborn vampire strength would come in handy in the bedroom. Unfortunately for me he seemed content to stay by Carlisle's side, only politely joining in conversations when required.

As it was, I had to get myself ready for his arrival. I had to relinquish these thoughts from my head before he came here. I knew that if I was still thinking like this then he'd cut short his visit, not wanting to contend with my desires. If I could play along, be a good girl, then I'd get to keep him for longer.

I stretched back across my bed, fanning my blonde hair behind me to keep it from tangling. Usually, I used the quiet tranquillity of my room to read, the bed a mere prop, but not this evening. This evening I would let myself, just for a short time, give in to my fantasies, letting them run rampant before they had to be locked away.

I let my small hands roam over my body, imagining much larger, masculine ones in their place. I started at my waist, letting my hands glide up lightly over my ribs before reaching the small peaks of my breasts. My back arched as my fingers found my nipples, already taut from my previous thoughts. The silk of my green dress only adding to the pleasure as the material gathered beneath my fingers.

I imagined Edward, hovering above me, his long body pressing down onto mine, his eyes burning with desire, with lust. His eyes would then rake over my body, appraising what he saw trapped beneath him and I would shudder at the feeling. His mouth, his perfect lips, would descend to the tops of my breasts. Kissing lightly, his hot breath would tease me as he made his way to my erect peaks before taking a nipple in his mouth, rolling his perfect tongue around it. His face, so often serious, would be contorted in pleasure, excited by the pants and moans he was eliciting from me.

I let my right hand drift further down my body, picturing Edward's next move. His fingers would be light against my alabaster skin until he reached my hip bone where he'd curl his long fingers around it and dig his nails into skin. He wouldn't use his full strength, knowing that I liked it rough but not wanting to hurt me.

I hissed in pleasure as I realised that his mind reading gift would make him the perfect lover. He would be attentive, always knowing exactly what I wanted from him. His kind nature would ensure that he'd deliver it, my own pleasure greater than his own.

I moved my hand slowly down to my knee, grasping the hem of my dress before pulling it up to my waist, exposing my thighs as they spread apart. I imagined Edward between them, pressing down and rocking his hips with longing, and I would feel his thick, rock hard erection through his trousers, jutting into my inner thigh, so close to its goal, as he thrust forward. I could feel the pooling in my panties at the mere prospect.

By now, the craving I felt for his touch had set my body alight, the need for release building as I let both hands naturally drift towards their goal. I slid my fingers down my slit agonisingly slowly, before finally giving in to my wants. I drew small circles on my clit, igniting a smouldering heat that radiated throughout my shuddering body, all the while picturing Edwards face above mine, before he would lean down, burying his face in the crook of my neck, trying to control his urge to just take me as his fingers moved against me.

The fingers on my left hand circled my opening as the other hand worked on my clit. With a gasp, I plunged two of my fingers inside me roughly, my movements bringing me closer and closer to the edge. By this stage Edward would be panting heavily above me, almost uncontrollable in his yearning, and yet wanting to make sure I was fully satisfied before he found his own release.

I would encourage him to take me before I reached my climax, knowing it would be so much more intense to release with him inside me. He would quickly and deftly remove his clothes while still above me, ripping them off in his desperation to get to me, to get to what he wanted most.

He would enter me swiftly, filling me up to the brim in one thrust, sending me over the edge. My walls would clamp down around his huge member, making him grit his teeth in that oh-so-sexy way, making sure he didn't cum.

My body buzzed with anticipation and I slowed my ministrations, not wanting to cum until my fantasy had reached its peak.

My hands would glide up and down his strong, tense arms before gripping his shoulders tightly, barely able to contain my building screams. He would look into my eyes the entire time, his gaze intense, and filled with craving and love. He would know my silent pleas, and reading my mind, he would pick up the pace, thrusting deeper and deeper into me with every stroke. His pace would become frantic as he read how much I had wanted him, _needed_ him inside me.

He would know exactly what I thought of him; how utterly, devastatingly handsome he was, how he made me wet just by looking at me, how it made me feel to have his huge cock plunging in and out of me. My vision would burst into white stars as I read the passion in his eyes, driving me into oblivion for the second time. My whole body would spasm with the sheer pleasure of the moment, bringing him to completion with me.

My hands had started moving at a furious pace, my fantasy further fuelling my need for release. I moaned Edward's name into the pillow beside my head as my legs twitched in anticipation. The sound of his name escaping my lips sent me crashing over the edge, my fingers still moving to prolong the ecstasy.

My body relaxed as I drew in sharp, unnecessary breaths. Recovering quickly from my afternoon's activity, I sprang from the bed, Edward would be here soon. I straightened the comforter, which had been ruffled due to my frantic thrashing.

I quickly hopped in the shower- careful to keep my hair from wetting- to disguise the scent, hoping no one would be any the wiser to what had taken place.

I sincerely wished that my fantasy about Edward would allow me to control my desire for him in his presence, as my needs had been temporarily sated. Hopefully his stay with us would be a comfortable one and I was content in the knowledge that once he had left I could resume my activities with new material. His beautiful face would be fresh in my mind.


End file.
